The present invention relates generally to targets and more specifically to an electronic target system which detects the size and location of any projectile hits as well as providing a thermal silhouette of a desired shape.
In live fire training environments, target systems preferably provide both visual and thermal target silhouettes for firing upon. These targets are spaced a substantial distance from a user, and, while having indoor applications, are often used for extended periods of time on outdoor ranges. Targert are, by their nature, shot upon and destroyed, and thus require frequent replacement.
It is known in the art to provide a target which presents a visual and thermal silhouette to users. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,646 to Rosa shows an infrared target wherein a thin layer of carbon is disposed on an insulating film and overlain with a thermally insulating pad. The carbon layer is energized with an electrical current to generate a thermal image. This target system does not, however, provide any information regarding the location or size of projectile hits.
Target systems are also known which indicate the location of projectile hits. U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,056 to Dalzell Jr. shows a target system wherein the target comprises a plurality of adjacent, folded, electrically resistive strips. Electronics are provided for monitoring the resistance of these strips. When a projectile hit short circuits a folded strip, the electronics calculates the hit location and reports the same to a user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,579 to Scharz shows a target system wherein a plurality of target elements are mounted one behind the other in relatively inclined planes. Each target element includes two electrically insulated, parallel sheets of electrically conductive material. Electronics are used to monitor the electrically conductive sheets in each element. When a projectile hits the target and short circuits the sheets in a given element, the electronics generate a pulse. The timing between the pulses generated by the plurality of relatively inclined, stacked elements is used to calculate the location of the hit. Both of these systems suffer from the disadvantage that they do not provide any information regarding the size of a projectile hit. Further, neither provides a thermal silhouette.
It would thus be desirable to provide a target system which overcomes the disadvantages of the above-cited patents. Such a system should provide information, in real time and to a remote user, regarding both the location and size of any projectile hits. This system should provide targets which are inexpensive to manufacture, are easily changed, and which are capable of surviving for required periods of time in an outdoor range environment. It would be further desirable if such a target system would provide both a thermal and visual silhouette of a desired target shape.